


Luck is a Funny Thing: A Collection of Warden Mahariel's Misfortunes

by Nito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Also the Leliana/Warden is.... unrequited sorry, F/M, M/M, Mage/Templar Discourse, Multi, also i promise i dont hate Cullen whoops, but i had to get this one out lmao, guess who's writing another AU and not her WIPs lol, let my warden have her throuple.. the loves of her life..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nito/pseuds/Nito
Summary: Warden Kalimah Mahariel has always been in the wrong place at the wrong time. First, she got the Blight from some weird mirror. Now, she wakes up from the Conclave to find herself in charge of preventing the end of times once again.The Maker has a funny sense of humor.An AU in which the Hero of Ferelden also ends up being the Inquisitor. Shenanigans ensue. Rated T and up because Mahariel has a sailor's tongue.





	Luck is a Funny Thing: A Collection of Warden Mahariel's Misfortunes

The first thing Kalimah Mahariel thought to herself as she woke up, eyes blurry and hand blazing was, “What in the fuck did I do in my past life to deserve this?”

The second; voiced aloud: “Leliana? What in the Creators’ names are you doing here? Am _I_ doing here?”

Leliana gave her a sad look, a shadow of a smile. The other woman, tall and severe looking, grabbed Kalimah’s hand which was… glowing?

“What is the meaning of this?” The other woman said, voice thick.

 “You were at the Conclave, you are the only survivor, Warden. I know that some have reason to trust you,” she said, sparing a glance at Leliana, “but I do not. The Most Holy is dead, and you are alive. Now talk.”

Kalimah shook her head, trying to process the facts through Nevarran-tinged righteous anger. The mark on her hand burst green again, filling the room with an unnatural glow.

“Cassandra, we must get to the gate. I know you are hesitant, but either way Mahariel may be our only hope to close the breach in the sky. We should go, things could get worse.”

“I never knew you to tempt fate like that, Leliana,” Kalimah said, a slight smirk to her voice. 

“How the years have changed us all, Warden,” the Spymaster said before quickly heading out the door.

The battle to the front gate was arduous, but nothing that Kalimah had faced before – for what was a few wraiths to someone who had defeated an Archdemon? Kalimah shot true, firing an arrow at a wisp floating towards Cassandra.

Battle over, Cassandra’s grip tightened on her sword’s hilt, eying Kalimah’s stolen longbow with consternation. “I trust you not to shoot me in the back, Warden. There is fighting ahead… And we will need your skills.” With no more than a glance, Cassandra turned and started making her way up a small hill.

Along the way, they ran into a dwarven man that Cassandra seemed particularly exhausted by, as well as an elf who Kalimah thought knew far too much to be just convenience.

Soldiers lined the bridge, some wounded, others preparing to head back to the fray. At the end stood Leliana, and a man in Chantry robes.

“Yes, the mountain path takes longer, but perhaps my people can still be saved –“

The man shook his head. “This is absurd. First you tell me that the _Hero of Ferelden_ is here, and then that they are our only chance at survival? I should have her taken to Val Royeaux to be executed, not leading the charge of our remaining men!”

Kalimah her throat lightly. “I’m right here, you know.” The man sputtered.

“Chancellor Roderick, you are nothing but a bureaucrat – you will not, you _cannot_ stop us from heading towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Cassandra interjected, almost reveling at threatening the chancellor.

“And you’re a thug, Seeker!”

“If we’re done name-calling, can I call your attention to the hole in the sky?” Kalimah drawled, crossing her arms. “The mountain path is safer, but I imagine there’s a quicker way?”

“Yes, charging with our soldiers would be more direct. Either way, there will be casualties, Warden.” The title appeared to roll unnaturally off of Leliana’s tongue.

“Right. I say we charge and take advantage of our momentum. If once again, I’m going to be… preventing the end of the world.” Kalimah heard Varric snort softly from behind her.

-

They came upon another fade rift, and a half dozen soldiers fending off the resulting demons. With a few arrows and a careful flick of her wrist, Kalimah found the rift sealed in practically no time at all.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” A man in a large, fur-lined… something approached the group, and a chill ran down Kalimah’s spine.

“It’s not my doing, Commander, it’s-“

“We’ve met,” Kalimah interrupted. “We will lose more people the longer it takes to close the Breach. Let’s go.” And with that, Kalimah began to move.

“The way to the temple should be clear, Warden. May the Maker watch over you all.” Cullen called after them as they hurried toward the Breach.

True to his word, the way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes was indeed clear.

If it weren’t for the strange, disembodied voices, burned corpses, red lyrium, and piles of rubble, the temple was just like Kalimah left it during the Blight.

There was also the matter of the massive green rift in the middle of the ruins. With a sharp pain through her hand, Kalimah ripped open the rift.

The pride demon was also a new addition to Kalimah’s memory of the temple, it seemed.

-

Kalimah awoke to the sound of someone opening the door. Not one to be caught unaware, she rolled out of the bed, crouching to the ground, only to be looking up at a young elven woman – who promptly shrieked and dropped a small box on the ground.

“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” The girl practically shrieked, stumbling over her words and her feet.

“It’s fine,” Kalimah said, wincing as she stood. “Now where exactly am I? I don’t remember much, after closing the breach…”

The girl fell to her knees, bowing deep. “I am so sorry, my lady – you’re back in Haven. You saved us all! The breach has stopped growing because of your mark. It’s all anyone’s talked about for the past three days.”

“Well, I’m sure their happiness won’t last long… Do you know what happens now, now that I’m awake?”

“Yes, Lady Cassandra will want to know that you are awake! She should be in the Chantry, m’lady.” And with another swooping, unnecessary bow, the woman backed out of the room, leaving Kalimah alone.

Kalimah sighed, exhaustion seeping through her bones. This… event was already shaping up to be worse than the Blight; and she was 10 years older with more scars and aches to show for it. And, it was looking like she was going to have to build up another ragtag group of followers to stop the oncoming apocalypse.

She felt a headache brewing behind her eyes.

_Shit._

-

Passing by the whisperings of the people of Haven, Kalimah approached the Chantry. ‘ _They must have rebuilt,’_ she mused, ‘ _because this looks nothing like the Haven I remember.’_

The Chantry smells of mildew and rot, weathered and creaking, and looking a lot like Kalimah felt.

“I don’t _care,_ if she saved Ferelden from the Blight, or that she’s the Warden-Commander – in fact, she could be sent by Andraste _herself,_ and I would still have her carted off to Val Royeaux! She must answer for the events at the Conclave!” The familiar, grating voice of Chancellor Roderick echoed through the Chantry hall.

“You don’t think this is the will of the Maker, Chancellor? Then you are more of a fool than I thought,” Cassandra spat, her glare almost palpable through the thick wooden door.

Kalimah pushed open the door, only to be met with the stares of several humans.

“Guards! Chain her! I want her ready for travel to the capital at once.” Roderick’s face was a bright red – how long had they been yelling?

“Disregard that, and leave us,” Cassandra said coolly. “Leave us Chancellor, we have much to discuss.”

Chancellor Roderick looked as if he was going to retort, thought the better of it, and hurriedly left.

There was a beat of silence before Cassandra spoke.

“The Breach is stable, but still a threat. We cannot ignore it.”

“Let me guess, you’d like my help once again? And once again I have no choice in the matter?” Kalimah tried to stop the bitterness from creeping into her voice. She avoided Leliana’s careful gaze.

“The Maker has sent you to us in our darkest hour, Warden. He could choose no better.”

“The Maker must have a fucked-up sense of humor then. Or perhaps I was a very bad person in my past life, because I’m not sure what I’ve done to warrant being the only option for the prevention of an apocalyptic event twice now, in only a decade!” Kalimah’s voice rose in volume, her hands gripping the large oak table. “You have to admit, it’s kind of bullshit, right?!”

“I am sorry, Mahariel, but the Breach remains – Maker’s providence or not. The mark on your hand is our only hope at closing it.” Leliana interjected calmly, while having a separate conversation with Cassandra that consisted mostly of raised eyebrows.

Cassandra reached from under the table, pulling out a large tome.

“A writ from the Divine, declaring the creation of the first Inquisition. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach and bring those responsible to justice.”

“Cassandra – we aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, no Chantry support. We’re heretics. And we are to find others to stand against the chaos?” Leliana said, concerned.

“We have no other choice, Leliana.” Cassandra turned her attention back to Kalimah. “Help us, Warden, before it is too late.”

“Fuck. Fine. But first I want to find my mabari.”

-

A new day, a new meeting. Kalimah found herself faced with her advisors, Cassandra in tow. Leliana, face taut but smile genuine; Lady Josephine, an Antivan woman whose accent made Kalimah’s heart sore; and Cullen, who seemed to have aged just as roughly as Kalimah had.

“It’s an impressive bunch of titles, Lady Cassandra. Diplomat, spymaster, commander…”

“Yes well, one could say the same for you, _arlessa,_ ” Leliana said, smirking. “Not to mention Hero of Ferelden, Champion of Redcliffe, Warden-Commander, and my personal favorite, Dark Wolf,” she said, ticking off her fingers with each title.

“I have an actual, real name, you know. No one calls me Kalimah anymore, and now they’re calling me the Herald of Andraste. Which is frankly, a load of shit but –“

“I expect you will gain more titles in the future, Warden, but may I suggest we get back on topic?” Leliana said, cutting her rant off at the pass.

“Right. The mark, the Breach, my mabari – Ser Marmalade.”

“Yes… of course. At any rate, your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good. The rebel mages would be our best bet at accomplishing that.”

“And I still disagree, Leliana. The templars could do the same,” Cullen interjected, speaking for the first time since Kalimah met him at the Breach.

“Magic would provide enough power –“

“It would be more likely to kill us all, Seeker. Templars could suppress the Breach –“

“That’s pure speculation Cullen, I know you were a templar but –“

“I know what they’re capable of, Leliana.”

“Unfortunately,” Josephine said over the overlapping arguments, “neither group will even speak to us. The Chantry has denounced us – and you specifically, Warden.”

“I’m pretty used to humans throwing bold accusations my way. Don’t they have more important things to worry about?” Kalimah rolled her eyes. Oh, bureaucracy.

“As you already know, some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the Herald of Andraste. This has the Chantry in quite a state. It frightens them.”

“Like I said, I’m not some Herald, I just have horrific timing.”

“People are desperate for hope, Warden. You were a symbol of hope during the Blight, and you appear to be their salvation now, as well.”

“And to others, you are a symbol of everything that has gone wrong. We must tread lightly to avoid stepping on toes,” Josephine said.

“So what can we do to gain the support of the Chantry? Shall I perform a miracle?”

“If you could, that would certainly help, Mahariel.” Leliana smirked. “But, barring that, a Chantry cleric named Mother Giselle wishes to speak with you. She knows how the Chantry works, and having her on our side would be invaluable. She’s currently in the Hinterlands, not far from here.”

“Sounds like a start. Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and I will leave by the end of the week then.”

-

Leliana’s tent was right outside the Chantry, surrounded by a few other tents in the heart of Haven. Kalimah walked in through the open flap where Leliana sat, hunched over a small table.

“Hey Leli, isn’t this tent kind of, I don’t know… Assassin-ready? Anyone could just waltz on by and stab you. Seems unsafe.”

The spymaster snorted.

“Please, Kalimah – we spent an entire year in tents all over Ferelden, and we were fine. It sounds like you’re growing paranoid in your old age. Or Zevran is rubbing off on you.”

“You know he is.”

“Not… what I meant, Kalimah.”

“I know. But, that’s actually what I came here to talk to you about.” Kalimah sat down next to Leliana, legs crossed.

“What, your sex life?”

“Leli! What happened to my good Chantry sister!”

“She was never that good.”

“Ah. Anyways, Zevran – have you heard from him? He’s with Ser Marmalade. I got a letter from him just before the Conclave, but… Not since. I’m sure he’s just as worried, he knew I’d be there, so…” Kalimah trailed off. After ten years together, she knew Zevran better than herself, and it was a miracle he hadn’t shown up at Haven already.

“I haven’t received word from him, no, but he knows how to contact me. I will keep a few eyes and ears out for him, if you wish.”

“Please. I’m also going to try and contact Alistair myself, since I know his last posting.”

“Mm. When I have more people to spare, if you haven’t heard from Alistair, I can send a few agents out as well.” Leliana paused, making a note on the parchment in front of her.

“I have… one more concern, Leliana, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, Kalimah. You are still my closest friend.” The woman looked up from her parchment, expression earnest.

“I am… afraid that… I am hearing the Calling.” Kalimah choked out the words, not wanting to believe them herself. “It’s quiet, for now. It started earlier in the week, when I woke up in Haven. Most times I barely notice it but… We better fix this shit fast.”

There was a thick, heavy silence.

“Think we can break our one-year record for halting the end of the world?” Kalimah said, trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

Leliana took Kalimah’s hands in her own, her eyes fierce.

“I promise you, Kalimah. We will stop this. The Breach, the Blight. All of it.”

“You can’t… I don’t…” the elven woman bowed her head. “Okay. I still owe you 40 gold, anyway. Pretty sure you’ll chase me into the Void for it.” Kalimah looked up with a watery smile. Leliana made another note on her ledger before trapping the Warden in a brief hug.

“I missed you, my friend. I just wish that it wasn’t under these circumstances.”

“Me too, Leli. Me too.” With that, Kalimah left the tent – they both had work to do.

-

The Hinterlands was a blazing mess. It was, quite literally, on fire – no thanks to the mages and templars roaming around the place like demons. There were also actual demons. Mother Giselle was nice, even if she gave off serious holier-than-thou vibes that was common when it came to the Chantry, apparently.

Dennet was another story. Besides the fact he was practically tripping over himself – _The Hero of Ferelden! Here!_ – he also had a list of requirements before he would lend his aid.

Well, when you’ve got bandits, templars, mages, and demons up your ass, it’s good to have standards.

Kalimah was in the middle of setting up one of the tents for the night when Varric caught her attention.

“So, what title should I call you?” He said, seemingly comfortable watching Solas fix the night’s meal. “Herald? Warden? O Magnificent Darkspawn Slayer?”

Kalimah snorted, stopping her work. “That last one is kind of a mouthful. Honestly? You can call me Kalimah. Or Mahariel. Or even ‘hey you’. I hate titles, but I keep collecting them.”

“Gotta admit, it’s kind of weird calling the person who killed an archdemon… by their name,” Varric said.

“You do realize that sounds silly?”

“Yep. How about a compromise – a nickname?”

“I’ve… never had a nickname. Well, actually,” Kalimah said, driving a stake in the ground. “I had a nickname as a child. The other kids in my clan would call me Goose. Mostly because I had a bad habit of chasing the animals away when we hunted… and also chasing after everyone else.”

“Well, I’m definitely writing that story down, first of all. You want a better nickname than Goose?”

“… Please.”

Varric stroked his chin in an exaggeration of deep thought. For a moment, all that could be heard was the chirping of bugs and the crackle of the night fire.

“Socks.”

“Socks?”

“Yep.”

“Why? Varric what the fuck?”

“Well, you’re the only elf I’ve ever met that actually seems to like wearing shoes. But it would be weird to call you Shoes. So, Socks.”

“Socks is better than Shoes?”

“Exactly.”

“This may be the stupidest conversation I have ever heard,” Cassandra said, setting down a bundle of firewood. Solas nodded in quiet agreement.

“I like it better than Goose, actually,” Kalimah said, sitting down by the fire. “Thanks, Varric.”

“Not a problem, Socks.”

-

Val Royeaux was apparently a beautiful city. Ages of culture, art, architecture, music, all ready to be experienced.

It was slightly dampened by the angry mob and the assault of a Revered Mother.

Lord Seeker Lucius was a prat, Kalimah decided.

They made it no more than halfway across the courtyard before an arrow zipped past Kalimah’s ear.

“Shit!” Kalimah ran her fingers through the dark strands of hair that were nearly shorn off. “The fuck was that for?”

“It appears that there is a note attached,” Cassandra said, picking up the arrow and unfolding a small piece of parchment.

“What does it say? Because I don’t generally take advice from things that try to kill me.”

“Whoever wrote this note… wants to help. They’re ‘Friends of Red Jenny’ It – they – want us to find other red handkerchiefs?” Cassandra’s nose wrinkled in annoyance.

“Oh, I know them! There was one in Denerim during the Blight.”

“And they can be trusted?”

Kalimah shrugged. “Beats me; didn’t even see them. But they could come in handy.”

Which is how they soon found themselves in an abandoned courtyard with a dead noble and several mercenaries at their feet.

“Seems like you followed my notes well enough. And… you’re all elfy.” The strange elf in front of them dug her arrow out of the noble’s head.

“To be fair, so are you?”

“No you’re all… Elfy-elfy. Tattoos and shite, jumpin’ around in the woods, eatin’ berries. And, you glow!” She gestured to Kalimah’s hand. “That Herald-thingy, just like everyone says!”

“I… yes. All that. And who are you, exactly?”

“Name’s Sera. My people said you should look into this guy.”

“Red Jenny?”

“That’s right! Now, get ‘round those boxes – there’s reinforcements. And they’ve got no breeches!”

-

With Sera in tow and Madame de Fer on her way to Haven, it was clear that the Inquisition was growing. Slowly, but still growing. They made their way to the gate of Val Royeaux, when they were stopped once again.

“Warden Mahariel – if I might have a moment of your time?”

“Grand Enchanter Fiona? Isn’t your presence here… dangerous?”

“I wanted to see the Warden – the Herald of Andraste, with my own eyes. If it’s help with the Breach that you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.”

“What’s changed, Grand Enchanter? Before, you wanted nothing to do with the Inquisition.”

“You saw what happened back there – you saw the Chantry. You’ve been in the Hinterlands. Come to Redcliffe, meet with the mages. We don’t wish for this either. I hope to see you there, Warden.” Fiona turned and left, leaving Kalimah and her compatriots more than a little confused.

-

“Warden, I’m glad to see you’ve made it back to Haven safely,” Josephine said with a warm smile.

“Please, you can call me by my name, Lady Josephine.” Mahariel adjusted the straps on her gloves.

“I understand that you’ve met with both the leaders of the Templars and the mage rebellion?”

“Yes – and something’s not right with either of them.”

“We must make a decision soon,” Cassandra said, coming up besides Kalimah. “We are running out of time.”

“I don’t understand why I have to choose,” Kalimah replied. “I get a bad feeling from both sides. If we can help both, we should.”

Cullen shook his head. “We just don’t have the manpower for that.”

“I’m a Grey Warden, Cullen. There are treaties, alliances – these titles have to give me some clout, right? Heretical organization be damned.”

“Perhaps, but are you just going to start conscripting people?”

“Maybe as a last resort. I… don’t really know how anyways. For now, I want us working on both fronts – I’ll go to Redcliffe and meet with the mages and see if I can figure out any of that weird shit. If we can have someone meet with any Templar, not just the Lord Seeker, that would be a great help.” Kalimah shoved her hands into her pockets. “I know both factions want to meet with me personally. What they don’t understand is that I don’t really give a shit.”

Kalimah turned and exited the Chantry, Leliana following.

“Any word, Leli?”

“No, but I do have another lead for you about the Grey Wardens. It’s like every Grey Warden in the South has just disappeared. Except one.”

“Shit. It’s me, right?”

“Okay, except two. There’s a Warden by the name of Blackwall in the Hinterlands. Do you know of him?”

Kalimah snorted. “I don’t know every Warden, Leli.”

“I suppose. But, it would be useful to have another Warden on our side. Have you heard from Alistair?”

“No. And if every Warden has just fucked off somewhere, that would explain why.” Kalimah pinched the bridge of her nose. “Not like him to not send a note, though. Damn.”

The two women walked out into Haven, the air brisk. Leliana made her way back to her tent, leaving Kalimah alone in the midday sun.

A young man cleared his throat in her periphery. “Excuse me, but I’m looking for someone to deliver this message to? I’ve been waiting here for ages…”

“You can give it to me, I’ll pass it on.”

“Right. The leader of the Bull’s Chargers wishes to meet with the Inquisition. He thinks he can be of use. Come to the Storm Coast if you’re interested.”

“We’ll be there. Thank you…?”

“Kremisius Aclassi, the Chargers’ lieutenant. See you there – you won’t regret it!”

Well that was one of the less ominous things Kalimah had heard all week.

-

Blackwall was interesting. Fidgety, for a Warden. Shifty too – but that came with having darkspawn blood in your veins. At least his heart was in the right place.

“So, how long have you been a Warden, Blackwall?” Kalimah said, refletching a few of her damaged arrows by the light of the fire.

“For about twenty years now, I think. Tend to lose track of time out in the woods. I’ve been in Orlais for most of my time.”

“Well shit, where were you during the Fifth Blight? Could’ve used a more experienced Warden, since all the other ones were dead.”

“Then? Val Chevin.”

“Damn. I guess Loghain did ban all other Wardens from entering Ferelden at the time… Bastard. You couldn’t have helped out in time, I suppose.” Kalimah set her remaining arrows down, satisfied. “Oh, and you don’t happen to know why every other Warden has fucked off to nowhere, do you? Because I’m kind of at a loss.”

“Well, you know Wardens, Herald. Always real tight-lipped about everything. I haven’t seen another Warden, in several years. Hard to come by out here.”

“Fair enough. Also… you can call me by my name. Or Warden-Commander, I guess. Not Herald.”

“My apologies H- Mahariel.”

“It’s fine. Now, let’s get some rest – we meet the mages tomorrow.”

-

Redcliffe smelled the same. It had changed a lot over the years, but it smelled the same.

Kalimah had to consciously keep herself from running away when she saw the giant statue of herself in the middle of the town square.

“You know, it’s a pretty good likeness,” Varric said with a chuckle. Cassandra scoffed, and Vivienne…

Well, Kalimah was still trying to get a read on Vivienne.

“Varric. If you weren’t important to the Inquisition I’d kick your ass for that.”

“Hah! Like the Seeker here hasn’t threatened worse!”

Avoiding the gazes and whispers of the townspeople, Kalimah and company made their way into The Gull and Lantern.

“Still think it’s weird that no one was expecting us…” Kalimah muttered, as she found Fiona in the crowd.

“Ah, Fiona. How… delightful to see you here,” Vivienne said.

“We came as you requested, Grand Enchanter. Shall we discuss the rebel mages?” Kalimah looked briefly around the tavern – they were definitely in the right place.

Fiona’s brow furrowed in confusion. “As I requested?”

“Yes, in Val Royeaux?”

“I haven’t been in Val Royeaux since _before_ the Conclave, Warden. Things have… changed. As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.”

“I’m sorry – _what?_ How could you make such a massive mistake in so little time?”

“I am sorry, Warden, I –“

“You may negotiate with me, Herald of Andraste.” A tall, tan man interrupted, sauntering through the tavern as if he owned it. At this point he probably did. “Gereon Alexius, at your service.” He bowed with unnecessary flourish.

“Pleasure.” Kalimah’s hand twitched, tense. The man reeked of subterfuge.

“You are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? How interesting.”

“What’s even more interesting is a Tevinter mage all the way here in Redcliffe, Magister Alexius. What is your business here?”

The man smiled, eyes sharp. “Felix, my son, would you fetch us a scribe? Please, sit.” Reluctantly, Kalimah joined the magister at the table. She desperately wished she brought more knives.

“Closing the Breach would be an impressive feat,” he continued. “You must need many mages, Herald.”

“Can’t afford to think small now that the sky is ripped open, now can we?”

“Of course, of course. There will have to be –“

Felix stumbled forward, with barely enough time for Kalimah to reach out and stop him from falling.

“Felix! Come, I’ll get your powders.” Kalimah felt the soft scrap of parchment in her hand as Alexius led his son away.

How many suspicious notes was she going to be handed, exactly? It was getting old.

_‘Come to the Chantry at once. You are in danger.’_

-

Kalimah hadn’t met many Tevinters in her travels, but they were shaping up to be a strange bunch.

Ridiculous magisters and slavers, intent on making the world a worse place. Time magic that defied understanding. And Dorian Pavus, formerly of Minrathous, who was apparently intent on stopping his countrymen.

The world was a weird place sometimes.

“The magic that Alexius wants to use is ridiculously unstable – and it’s all to get to you.”

“I have a dozen people who are trying to ‘get to me’ at any time, he’s going to have to get in line. How do we stop him?”

“I’ve no idea. I was rather hoping you could figure that one out. At any rate I can’t stay here – Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and seeing him would be trouble. But whenever you want to deal with this, I’ll be there.” Dorian holstered his staff, attempting to keep his tone aloof.

“Come to Haven with us. The more the merrier.”

“Really? You want _him?_ ” Vivienne asked. “Do you think it’s wise to allow a Tevinter in our ranks, the very people who are trying to kill us?”

“Please, Vivienne. During the Blight I traveled with an ex-Templar, an apostate, a man who literally attempted to assassinate me, a Qunari prisoner, and more strange folk who became my trusted companions. Have a little faith.”

Dorian looked intrigued. “So, you really are the South’s Hero of Ferelden. You must have stories.”

“Nah, I’m just a really good impersonator,” Kalimah winked, and shoved open the doors of the Chantry.

-

The Storm Coast sucked shit. It reminded Kalimah of the early days with clan Sabrae, of the day her Keeper sat her down to tell her about her papae and mamae, why they weren’t around anymore –

Those memories had no place here.

It made her socks wet, anyhow. At least Solas seemed to be having a worse time than she was.

The Iron Bull, however, seemed as happy as can be. Or he was just better at hiding his discomfort. Probably the latter, being Ben-Hassrath and all.

“So, boss, heard you traveled with a Sten during the Blight?” They all sat around the fire, taking what meager warmth they could.

“Yes, although I believe he’s the Arishok now? He never writes me anymore,” Kalimah said, stirring her porridge thoughtfully. “Your guess is as good as mine – probably better.”

“Fuck if I know, between Seheron and Orlais I haven’t been back to Par Vollen in a decade,” Bull said with a shrug. “Just making conversation.”

“Well, if you ever happen to meet him – he’s fond of cookies.”

It took a while for Varric to stop choking on his meal.

-

“The mages obviously need our help.”

“The templars would give us the power we need –“

“Magic would work just as well, Cullen.”

“Leliana and I have been petitioning the noble houses for weeks, and we finally have enough support. Getting into Redcliffe would be difficult yes, but not impossible. We could use mage and templar help.” Josephine interrupted the brewing argument.

Cullen crossed his arms over his chest. “Redcliffe castle is impenetrable, Josephine, how do you suggest we get in there?”

“No it’s not.”

Everyone paused, turning to look at Kalimah, who had been silent during their discussion. Leliana smiled.

“It’s not quite impenetrable. During the Blight Leliana and I, along with Alistair, were able to sneak into Redcliffe castle. There’s a secret passageway through the windmill.”

“I can send some of my agents through, not a large force, but enough to stop Alexius.”

“Good. I’ll arrive with a team of three, we’ll pretend to be there for Alexius’ meeting. Should be simple to get the rebel mages out of his clutches. Now, the templars?”

“It seems the templars are holed up in Therinfal Redoubt. They are demanding a meeting with you as well,” Cullen said, face pinched.

“Do I have the ability to meet with both? Has anything come from my Warden connections?”

“We’ve received more support from Ferelden than anticipated,” Leliana said, leaning on the table. “It seems many have not yet forgotten about the Blight. Redcliffe is closer, so I suggest dealing with the mages first. Then we can head to Therinfal.”

“Are we just going to ignore the implications of having both mages and templars in the same place? Haven will end up looking like the Hinterlands!” Cullen ran his fingers through his hair. “There are concerns – possession, lyrium shortages, accommodating all of these people! It’s going to be chaos.”

“It’s next on my list, Cullen. I imagine we’re going to be defusing a lot of tension. There has been pain on both sides. Let’s get to work.”

-

Even though the windmill had fallen into disrepair, the tunnel underneath was still well maintained. Kalimah passed by Jowan’s former cell with a shudder.

“Everything good, boss?” Bull said, hunched over so his horns wouldn’t scrape against the ceiling.

“Yeah. Just… chilly.”

Redcliffe castle looked no worse in years since Kalimah had been there. It was sorely lacking both Queen Anora and Arl Eamon, however. The same halls where she fended off the undead and rescued Connor from a desire demon also remained unchanged. She kept her breathing even, and desperately wished for Zevran and Alistair at her side. They stood just outside the throne room, in front of a large set of oak doors.

“You sure you’re good, Socks? You kinda look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Varric said, adjusting Bianca on his back.

“Fine. Last time I was here, the place was crawling with demons and corpses so. Let’s hope it goes better this time.”

-

It was, in fact, worse than last time.

Being sent into the future due to impossible magic, seeing the castle covered in red lyrium and rifts in the sky – arguably worse than a few undead.

At least Dorian was good in a fight.

The pair made their way through the castle’s cells, taking out Venatori as they went. They came upon Varric and the Iron Bull, humming tunes to themselves, reddish tint in their eyes.

Further on, Kalimah followed the sounds of Leliana’s voice with growing panic. _‘If she’s here, who else did they capture? The whole Inquisition, anyone who knew her, including –“_

It was no use to think of such things now.

Bursting through the door and slaughtering the Venatori inside, Kalimah could barely keep her eyes off of Leliana’s face. She looked tired, and angry, so unlike the Leliana that Kalimah remembered. After freeing Leliana from her chains, they made their way to the docks.

“Leli, slow down! We have to stick together,” Kalimah said half-running up to Leliana. “What the hell has happened in one year? Are you… alright?”

“Obviously not,” the woman spat. “You left. The Elder One came, Empress Celene is dead. Rifts and demons cover all of Thedas. There is nothing left, Kalimah. Nothing.”

“I- I’m going to make sure that this doesn’t happen, Leli. I’m going to fix everything.” The mark blazed green, covering the docks and subsequent courtyard in a sickly hue.

“Promise me.”

“I promise. On my life, Leli.”

The castle was one horror after another. Rift after rift, shards scattered around without a care.

Connor was dead.

Slit his own throat, right when Varric opened the door. No one made eye contact with Kalimah after, and she was grateful for it.

-

“I will _not_ allow you to give your life for me, Leliana! That goes for you too, Varric, Bull! I’m the one that’s supposed to be doing the heroic sacrificing, and by the Creators’, I told you I was going to fix this!”

“Don’t you understand, Kalimah,” Leliana said, taking Kalimah’s hand in her own. “There is no other way. There is no hope here but – _you_ can still save us. You can go back before this all happened. You promised me that, so let us do this for you.”

“Leli, I –“

“You have as much time as I have arrows.” Leliana kissed Kalimah softly on the cheek. “I promise you that. Goodbye, my friend.”

Leliana walked forward, firing arrows at the onslaught of demons. Kalimah ignored Bull’s body falling to the ground, staining the wood a deep red. She refused to look at Varric as the light left his eyes, and turned away before she could watch Leliana fall as well. Dorian grabbed her hand without a word, and in a blink,  they were back in Redcliffe’s throne room.

 Kalimah stood, eyes burning, and pointed at Gereon Alexius. “Get him out of my sight before I kill him where he stands!” A flurry of Inquisition agents surrounded the man, preparing to lead him out of the castle. Guards began to line the hall, surrounding the room with the clanking of armor.

“Warden, it has been many years.”

Kalimah spun around at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Queen Anora. Always a pleasure.”

“And Grand Enchanter Fiona – when we gave your mages sanctuary, I wasn’t aware that you would be inviting Tevinter magisters into our midst, forcing people from their homes. I am rescinding my offer of sanctuary – you and your people must leave _at once.”_

“We have many who need protection! Where will we go?”

Kalimah approached Fiona, trying to hide the fact that she was still breathing heavily from her earlier fights. “You can join the Inquisition.”

“And the terms, Warden?”

“Better than what Alexius was most likely offering you, Grand Enchanter,” Dorian interjected. “The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”

Kalimah smiled softly. “You will be our allies, Grand Enchanter. But, be aware: we are attempting to recruit templars as well. We can still resolve this conflict, but I _require_ your cooperation. We are in immediate danger, with no room for failure, and I have no time for infighting. Understood?”

“Yes, of course. I understand.”

“If the Inquisition is taking responsibility for the mages, so be it. Just get them out of my kingdom.” Queen Anora turned away with little flourish; her guards following.

-

Cassandra, Blackwall, and Vivienne followed Kalimah to Therinfal Redoubt. Kalimah approached the man waiting for them at the gate.

‘Ser Delrin Barris, at your service, Herald.” The man nodded his head slightly. At least he didn’t bow.

“Please don’t call me that; Warden is fine. Shall we?”

The gate grinded open revealing a courtyard filled with templars. If she was a mage, Kalimah would be nervous. _‘Wonder how Vivienne feels right now,’_ she thought. But Vivienne looked completely in her element, as if she was at a soiree rather than surrounded by men and women who could disarm her in a single blow.

“Here, Warden. The Lord Seeker has requested that you perform this ritual. If you would raise the flags in order of importance please.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Yes. I’ve no time for this, I apologize. Take us to the Lord Seeker.”

-

Why does shit always go so south, so fast?

Kalimah rolled out the way of a greatsword, narrowly missing the blade. She was getting rusty. And also surrounded by a half-dozen mad templars.

A flurry of arrows, swords, and ice vaulted through the room, until every templar was on the ground. Barris stood, brushed off his armor lightly, and walked over to Knight-Captain Denam, checking his pulse.

“He still lives.”

“We will bring him to judgement later, Ser Barris. Right now, we have bigger problems.”

Barris picked his sword off the ground. “I’ll say. The Lord Seeker is in the furthest part of the redoubt. We should hurry.”

Red templars covered the redoubt, intermixed with those who had not been turned fighting against them.

The Lord Seeker stood dramatically at the top of a set of stairs. Kalimah reached out and time seemed to slow until there was nothing.

-

Kalimah awoke surrounded by fog drifting through a large corridor.

 _‘Great. More red lyrium and burning bodies, just like the Temple of Sacred Ashes…”_ She moved forward warily, ready to strike at whatever might be waiting for her.

Her advisors came out of nowhere, looking at her blankly. Leliana spoke.

“Is this shape… useful? Will it let me know you? Her voice was dual-toned, gravelly – distinctly not Leliana. She walked over to Cullen and put a knife to his throat.

“A demon? Are you supposed to scare me? Shall I run, screaming in terror?”

Not-Cullen fell to the ground as the blade went through his throat.

 _“Shall I run, screaming in terror,”_ the demon mocked. _“You are far more interesting than the Lord Seeker. I cannot wait to be you.”_

“I’ve been in the Fade once before, I can get out again. Do not underestimate me.” With that, Kalimah left the entranceway, dodging green flames. But another voice, younger, different, appeared.

“Wait,” the voice said, as the form of a young man walked towards her. “Envy is hurting you. A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help. You – not envy.”

“And you are?”

“I’m Cole. I’ve been watching.”

“Alright Cole. I have to admit, I am confused. But I’ll gladly accept your help. Is this the Fade, then?”

“No. You’re falling, fast and dark, but slowly, twisting. It doesn’t usually happen like this.”

“So…. Not the Fade?” The familiar ache of a migraine was beginning to form at Kalimah’s temples.

“No. You’re frozen, and Envy is trying to take your face. And now, here we are.”

“Then how do I get out of here?”

“I was hoping you knew how to stop it. It’s your head.”

“That’s what they all say, kid.” Kalimah grabbed an arrow from her quiver, nocking it lightly before turning to face Cole. “Any last tips?”

“Keep going. It makes Envy tired.”

They left the small side room and headed north, to a small forest. Two figures, one crouched and one standing appeared to be talking.

“Keeper, are you sure it’s Kalimah they’re talking about? She would never align with demons –“

“Quiet, Merrill. Our priority is keeping the People safe, you know this. It means fighting our family, if we must.”

Kalimah stood and watched the faces of Merrill and Keeper Marethari distort, unrecognizable. “I would never – an _army_ of _demons_? What the hell?”

She kept moving. Piles of bodies littered the ground, most she recognized, some she wished she didn’t.

Morrigan. Velanna. Dagna. People she’d saved, people she couldn’t.

The absence of her lovers was a small mercy.

Soon, Kalimah reached the large red door of Therinfal Redoubt. Envy lunged, in her shape, grabbing her by the throat. _“Unfair, unfair! The Elder One still comes but I require your shape!”_ Envy moved to attack, but Kalimah used the movement to her advantage, kicking Envy in the ribs and releasing its hold.

Everything faded to white.

Time began to speed up, Kalimah stepped back, and what was once Lord Seeker Lucius turned into a demon of Envy. Disgusting and inhuman, it lunged back, disappearing behind the barriers the templars held.

“Okay, so here’s the situation,” Kalimah said, rolling back her shoulders, shaking her head to get rid of whatever fucked up demon shit was still in her head. “That wasn’t the Lord Seeker, but an Envy demon. It tried to… capture me. I’d like to kill it.”

“That means… The Lord Seeker is either caged or dead. Maker’s breath… It was the red lyrium, wasn’t it?”

“It seems likely, red lyrium was also giving the mages trouble. But falling to a demon? Isn’t that what templars are supposed to be training against?”

“We will fix this, Warden-Commander, I give you my word.” Barris turned to the remaining templars. “Everyone! We will hold the line here, while the Warden rescues our lieutenants! Envy hides, envy is a coward. We will show no mercy!”

The lieutenants were spread throughout the redoubt, fighting off the changed templars that got in their way. Finding the pure lyrium was no trouble, and the templars back in the redoubt’s main hall held their place with little effort.

That was easy to see as Kamilah currently faced down the Envy demon, faceless and angry. Her followers readied their weapons. And the demon fell, as all things do.

Exhausted, Kalimah climbed the steps of the redoubt. Ser Barris and a group of templars met them at the top.

“Andraste’s blessing, you’ve done it. Thank you, Herald. Even though we were complicit in our own undoing, you still saved us. Please, whatever you need of us, we will give.”

“We need help against the Breach. I will give you the same warning I gave the mages: you will be working together to fix the hole in the sky. I have no patience for arguments, and I don’t care who started it. Without unity, we are nothing, am I understood?”

Ser Barris approached, confident. “Yes, Warden-Commander. I can ensure that we will do our best. But what of the Order? We have no leadership; our ranks are gutted. We must rebuild.”

“There’s no time for that, I’m afraid. Stand with the Inquisition as knights – or not at all. After this is over, start anew. The templar order as it stands now is too stained with bloodshed and greed. Don’t you want to stand for something better?”

“If it is the only way.” Barris looked around at his fellow templars, who looked uneasy. He looked back over at Kalimah. “We’ll need training grounds, weapons, room and board. We have much to prepare, Warden-Commander.” The templars all gave a prim salute, following Ser Barris out of the main hall.

“Well that went… Better than expected, right?” Kalimah turned to see Cassandra and Vivienne, displeasure etched on their faces. “Can we talk about it later?”

Cassandra grunted and started walking forward, while Vivienne’s message was crystal clear through one perfectly arched brow. Blackwall came up from behind Kalimah and placed his hand on her shoulder - she tried not to jump.

“They’ll get over it. Change is hard, don’t you think?”

“Yeah well, they’re not the ones who almost got their faces stolen.”

“Righ- wait _what_.”

-

Kalimah slept through most of the journey back to Haven, it seemed. Between traveling to the future and seeing her friends die; and traveling to the inside of her own mind and seeing her friends die, it had been a pretty rough couple of weeks.

Haven was bustling with activity when they arrived, preparing for both the influx of mages and templars. Cullen was running drills out by the lake, and Josephine and Leliana were nowhere to be seen – probably drowning underneath a mountain of paperwork.

Kalimah made a beeline to her small cabin, intending to get some more rest, when she nearly ran straight into Leliana.

“Kalimah – I saw you arrive. We’re all busy of course, and I believe Josie is calling a meeting soon, but I thought you’d like this.” Leliana handed her a letter and left before Kalimah could reply.

Her small cabin was warm, protected by runes to keep out the chill. Kalimah removed her armor and shoes before sitting down and opening the letter.

_My Dearest Warden,_

_I hope my letter finds you in good health. I am glad to hear that you are still alive. Ser Marmalade and I are safe, right where you left us – as much as I dread to admit it. Say the word and I will make my way to you, amore. Not even a hole in the sky can stop me._

_-Z_

Kalimah Mahariel clutched the letter and wept.

She found a scrap of parchment and a quill, and wrote:

_Please. – K_

-

“What were you _thinking_ , Mahariel, allying with the mages and disbanding the templars, and then bringing them here? We’re about to have a civil war on our hands, right here in Haven.” Cullen stopped to breathe, his face red and fierce.

“This isn’t Kinloch Hold, Cullen, and it never will be. That I can promise you.” Cullen flinched, but Kalimah continued. “If I can end the Mage-Templar war and save the world in one fell swoop? Well, that’s just multitasking. You remember all the factions I brought together during the Blight, yes? Have some faith.”

“Oh, I have plenty of faith, Warden. And you’re currently testing it.” Cullen’s anger subsided into plain irritation. “I don’t even want to think about how much lyrium we’re going to need…”

“Yes, this does bring us to our next issue, Mahariel,” Josephine said, adjusting her notes. “How are we going to close the Breach once we gather the mages and templars?”

“Uh, I was thinking magic, Josephine.”

“She’s got a point, actually,” Cullen said. “If templars were to drain magic from the Breach, while mages were… intensifying it – wouldn’t that do nothing?”

“I’m… not a mage nor a templar, so I don’t rightly know. I was just thinking it would sort of,” Kalimah gestured wildy, “ _work._ That’s usually how this world-saving shit goes. No one really has an explanation for it.”

There was a beat of silence.

“How did Ferelden ever survive,” Cullen groaned, muffled by his hands covering his face.

“Pure luck, if we’re being honest.”

-

The Breach was larger up close. Naturally. It thrummed, ebbed and flowed as the templars and mages focused on it, bending to their will. With a final pull, the Breach slammed shut, becoming duller in color and intensity.

A loud cheer echoed throughout Haven as people celebrated the Rift’s closing. People dancing, singing, drinking. Kalimah sat on the ledge behind Leliana’s tent, watching the festivities.

“Not one for parties, Warden,” Cassandra asked, sitting beside Kalimah.

“Nope. Never have been.”

“Me neither.” There was a brief silence as Cassandra chose her next words. “You’ve done well. The stories don’t do you justice.”

“I am to please, Seeker…” Kalimah trailed off, blood running cold. The Calling grew louder in its intensity, dizzying.

A loud horn sounded, followed by the sounds of screaming. “What… the fuck,” Kalimah gritted her teeth, and tried to breathe evenly. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Cassandra said, drawing her sword. “But it doesn’t look good.”

Cullen ran towards them and gestured at them to follow. “We’re under attack!”

“Under whose banner?” Josephine said, appearing next to Leliana.

Cullen looked grave. “No banner.”

It was nauseating now, the Song, a continuous melody with no sign of stopping.

“It’s not time to go yet,” Cole, perched on a nearby snowbank said calmly. “It sounds wrong, it’s not your fault.”

Kalimah shook her head, counted back from ten, grounding herself. “Right. We need to get any civilians out of here – as many as we can. We use the trebuchets to our advantage.”

It was templar against templar, mage against mage, and everything in between. By the time Kalimah had set up all the of trebuchets, half of Haven was either on fire or overrun by enemy forces. Catching a few stragglers along the way, Kalimah trekked back to the Chantry for what felt like the last time.

“The Elder One doesn’t care about Haven. He only wants the Herald,” Cole said, helping Dorian drag in Chancellor Roderick.

“He can try and get me,” Kalimah said, closing her eyes. “In war, victory; in death, sacrifice, right?”

No one responded.

Kalimah sighed. “I can give you all a fighting chance. Take it.”

“There is… one more thing, Herald.” Chancellor Roderick groaned. “There’s a secret path out of the Chantry… known only by those who have taken the summer pilgrimage… The Inquisition can use it to escape.”

“Good. Do it.” Kalimah brushed off her armor. “Cassandra, Varric, Dorian – with me. Let’s give them hell. But you run when I tell you to, alright?”

Cullen helped Chancellor Roderick up. “Warden – don’t make it easy for them.”

“I never do, Cullen. I never do.”

-

The Calling got worse as they launched the trebuchet, and Kalimah struggled to stay on her feet. The Elder One landed in front of them, and Kalimah fell to her knees.

“Run, now! Go!” she yelled, not able to see if they followed her orders.

The Elder One was a lot taller than she thought he’d be. Oh, and he had a fucking Archdemon with him.

Just great.

He lifted her by the wrist as if she was no more than a sack of flour, and the Mark thrummed.

Kalimah breathed in sharply. “Now, who the fuck are you?”

“Insolent _child,_ ” he growled. “I am Corypheus, I have walked through the Golden City and seen the throne of the gods – and I deserve respect.”

“You can kiss my ass,” Kalimah said, before she was flung to the ground near the trebuchet.

She crawled over, acutely aware that she just broke at least two ribs, before seeing a sword on the ground.

Kalimah stood, leaning against the trebuchet.

“Eat shit.”

And with that, Kalimah struck the rope holding the trebuchet taut, allowing it to fire. With the rest of her remaining strength, carried mostly by spite and instinct, she ran towards the closest cover she could find.

And promptly fell into a pit.

**Author's Note:**

> That's Chapter 1! Thanks for reading! It's so rough getting through Haven. Also I promise I don't hate Cullen, but the last thing my Warden heard about him was advocating the murder of all the mages in Ferelden's Circle soooooooooo there's that.
> 
> I've interspersed my own headcanons, and left out things that I think are dumb - why does Leliana age like 20 years one year in the future??? And due to the fact that both the mages and templars are allied, I've reduced their numbers. I imagine red lyrium corruption would affect a lot of templars, as well as mages so. Let's pretend that the relative numbers stay the same.
> 
> My plans for the next chapters are hopefully a little less mission oriented, things just get a lot... Freer once you get to Skyhold. Also some old friends will be appearing as well. ;) Perhaps some... sweet, sweet romance.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think! It gives me the strength to carry on.


End file.
